


Came Across It, Lost It (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Dan. Blair. Years after the end.(The podfic.)





	Came Across It, Lost It (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [came across it, lost it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688769) by [portions_forfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox). 



> Hey guys! Back again after a mad nine months of finishing off my Masters thesis. Part of my post-recovery, self-care programme is to get back into creating these as something I love and I couldn't think of a better gem than this which examines Dan and Blair after the events of the Gossip Girl finale. This fic was such a joy to record (even as I definitely mispronounced/misread some bits in the flow of recording so huge apologies for this!) so I really hope you enjoy it too. Much love as always. <3

Podfic of 'Came Across It, Lost It' by Portions_ForFox

**Download** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d84mfgbmtu6bf7g/cameacrossitlostit-potionsforfox.mp3?dl=0) (7.72MBs)

 **Length** : 07:43


End file.
